The Neko's Back!
by MoonlightWriter791
Summary: It's been 3 years since Ikuto left to find his father. Not knowing when or if he would be back, Amu agreed to date Tadase. But what happens when he shows up one day! Will he be able to fulfill his promise and get her back! Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Neko Appears!

Amu was sitting on her bed, memories flashing through her head. The battles with Easter, Utau, the character changes, and most of all, Ikuto. Since he had left, she could never get him out of her head. All the battles they had fought against each other, all his perverted ways around her, him saving her too many times to count.

It had taken her forever, but she had finally admitted to herself that she liked him......alot.

But just as she realized that, Tadase-kun asked her out officially. She hadn't really known what to do so she asked him to wait for her answer.....just for a little while.

Amu had went home that day and didn't do a thing. She had layed in her bed, thinking, trying to make a choice.

She had finally decided to agree, not knowing when or if Ikuto would be back.

As of today, it was their one year anniversery. Amu was happy. She really liked Tadase-kun. Amu thought she might even be falling in love with him. But still, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't get that perverted neko out of her head.

Amu sighed and moved to finally get up.

"GOOD MORNING AMU!!!!"

She looked over to see her Shugo Chara, Ran, popping out of her egg and start cheering.

"Go, go Amu-chan. Get dressed, get dressed Amu-chan!"

Miki popped up out of her's and yelled, "SHUT UP!!!!!!! Some people do actually want to sleep late!!!"

As the two charas started fighting, Amu just smiled and started dressing.

When she was finished, she walked over to the still arguing group. Su had been woken up and was now trying to calm everyone down.

"Su," Amu said.

When Su looked at her, Amu continued. "When those two stop fighting and you guys want to come on to school. I'm going to go ahead without you guys."

Su smiled. "Alright. We'll catch up."

Amu went downstairs, ate her breakfast, then headed out for the day.

As soon as she stepped out the door she started thinking about the old days again. How once her and Utau had become friends, Ikuto never left her alone always getting Utau mad at her.

Amu smiled to herself. _those were the good times.......man i miss him......._

"Amu-chan!" someone called from behind her.

She turned around to see her boyfriend coming toward her. She smiled even wider.

"Good morning, Amu," Tadase said, coming up to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Morning, Tadase," she greeted.

He reached down and slowly took her hand, sliding a package into it. "Happy anniversery," Tadase said releasing her had for her to open the package.

"Aw Tadase, you didn't have to!"

"I wanted to. I love you, Amu-chan."

Amu blushed bright red as she turned her attention to the package. It was black and red striped paper with a red bow. Tadase had gotten to know her tastes so well.

She pulled off the bow and paper to reveal a white box. When Amu opened the box, she gasped.

Inside was a pink gothic cross necklace. It was draped from a black lace choker. The cross was made up of pink crystals inclosed in black titanium. She barely moved the box and the crystals shone, sparkling brightly.

"It reminded me so much of you Amu-chan." Tadase smiled.

"Oh, Tadase.......it's so beautiful! Would you," she asked handing it to him.

Amu turned around as he draped it across her neck and fastened it.

She turned back around and smiled at him, playing with the necklace gently. Amu gave him a hug as he pulled back and kissed her cheek again.

"I love you, Amu-chan."

With that he took her hand and began walking toward their school.

Unknown to them, someone had been in the trees watching them. The neko was back.......but didn't like what he had just seen.

_So........Amu is with the kiddy king huh? I shouldn't be so suprised. She did like him. And from what just happened.......I might have some competition._


	2. The Truth Comes Out!

MoonLight: Hey guys!!!! *smiles brightly* So this is my second chapter. Thanks to those of you who reviewed my first one!

Ikuto: You actually got reviews? Wow......did they tell you you were horrible?

MoonLight: IKUTO!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! *runs off and cries*

Amu: *hits him hard with a boot* How do you like that?!

Ikuto: .....ow......

Amu: *growls at him* Nagi......can you do the disclaimer while I beat the crap out of Ikuto and go talk to Moonlight? *runs after Ikuto*

Nagi: Moonlight does not own Shugo Chara.

* * *

Students ran out of the classroom as the final bell of the day rang. Amu stood up and collected her things while talking to Rima.

"So what are you and Tadase going to do today? He specially canceled the Guardians meeting for the anniversery," Rima said, smiling as Amu turned bright red for the hunderth time today.

"I don't really know to tell you the truth." Amu looked at Rima.

She could tell that Amu was kind of scared. For what reason she didn't know.

".............." Rima stared at her best friend. Suddenly she had an idea.

"..............................BALA-BALANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rima yelled, scaring Amu but making her laugh.

When Amu could breath again, she smiled at Rima. "What was that for?"

"You looked kinda......weird. I was hoping to cheer you up." she said then looked away shyly.

Amu smiled at Rima. "Thanks. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

* * *

**Later that afternoon**

Amu walked out of the school, alone. Her charas along with Kiseki had decided to let them have "some alone time".

_Why must my charas want me to be misrable?! They make me so angry at times!!!!! Wait.....I wonder what Tadase-kun has planned for today? I hope its not something to extravagant!!! I'm not dressed or prepared for that!!!!!_

At that moment, Amu saw Tadase outside the schools gates.

"Hi Amu-chan," he said as soon as he saw her.

"Hi Tadase-kun. So where are we going." Amu was nervous but didn't want to show it.

He just smiled and took her hand, leading her down the street.

The whole day he lead her around. First to the movies, then the bakery, and finally the park.

They came to the foutain and sat on one of the benches. Amu and Tadase started talking and laughing.

Neither of them knew that the neko had been following them the entire time. Since they had left the school til now. And the more he watched, the madder and more jealous he got!

_So......they really are a couple........we'll see when i'm done though. I feel sorry for that kiddy king. I hope he didn't develop too many feelings for my strawberry. Oh well. What the hell do I care? I'll get her back one way or the other._

Just then the poor little neko heard something that enraged him so much he almost jumped out of the tree and strangled Tadase!

"I love you, Amu-chan," Tadase said, kissing her on the cheek.

Amu blushed fiercely and looked away.

The neko was clenching his fists so hard his knuckles were turning white. _Why that.........calm down, she didn't say it back so it doesn't mean she feels the same._ He stares down at Amu..... _My Kami......she's so beautiful when she blushes.....wait....did I just call a girl beautiful?! And not sexy?!?! Wow.......she really is different!_ He laughs quietly to himself as he realizes just how much she really does mean to him.

Suddenly Tadase's phone starts ringing.

He pulls it out and looks at it. "Sorry Amu-chan. I have to answer this." He flips it open, "Hello? Oh hi. Who's there? You're joking........alright. I will. Bye."

Tadase turns back around and gives Amu and applogetic look.

"I'm sorry Amu........I have to leave. I'll make this up to you."

Amu smiled at him. "That's alright Tadase-kun. I've had a great time. I'm just sad it had to be cut short."

Tadase smiled at her in that way that makes her melt every time.

He leaned down and gently kisses her cheek again. "See you tomorrow, Amu-chan."

"Bye, Tadase-kun." As he walked away, she watches him, waving.

_Well, guess its time to go home.......even though i could stay a little longer. Ah why not? Dia can keep the other three busy._

Amu leaned back against the bench, closing her eyes.

The perverted neko saw his chance to appear and make a difference..........and maybe scare the hell out of her at the same time.

He jumped down lightly from the tree, walked over to her and stood behind her, leaning over her.

Amu could sense something staring at her, but she still didn't open her eyes.

"Who is it," she asked.

"What? You're just going to leave your eyes closed and let whoever it is attack you? You really haven't changed have you?" the neko said. He had that mocking sarcastic tone that he knew she would recognize.

And she did. _No way......I'm dreaming. I couldn't have just heard......_

"I.......Iku...to?"

"Hello, Amu-_koi_," he said in a very husky voice.

Amu growled, opened her eyes and hit him.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!................"

The next thing both of them knew, Amu had flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I.....I thought you would never be back...." she said, her voice cracking a bit.

Ikuto placed his hand on the back of her head. He began stroking her hair as he said, "I'm sorry, Amu......I didn't mean to be away for that long. But I'm back now.....for good."

Amu looked up at him, as one tear betrayed her. "You're not leaving again?" she asked, uncertain whether to believe him or not.

Wiping away the tear off of her face he said, "No. I'm not. If I did, I wouldn't have anyone to call Amu-koi anymore now would I?"

That signature smirk slide onto his face.

Amu glared at him, stepping away from him. She turned and started walking away but he easily caught up.

"Aw," he started, smiling, "are you mad at me, honey?"

"Stop calling me things like that," she yelled in his face.

"Now why would I do that when you're just so cute when you're mad?"

Amu blushed bright red, making the neko grin even wider.

"Oh shut up...." _Why does everything he say make me go all.....warm inside?! That's not supposed to happen with him! It's supposed to be Tadase-kun!_

"Amu..."

_Tadase's the one I'm dating!!! And i've always liked him so much.....but Ikuto.....he's always been there for me...._

"Amu!"

_He's always been there when I needed him......he's let me cry on him........and he's just so hot i mean-_

"AMU!!!!!!!!!"

She spun to look at him. "WHAT?!?!?!"

As she spun though, she lost her footing and started to fall.

Ikuto grabbed her around her waist just before she fell into the pond she had almost WALKED into.

Ikuto sighed. "You seriously haven't changed. First you almost walk into the pond, then when you finally stop, you almost FALL into it!!! Ah.......poor Amu-koi."

Amu was mortify that she hadn't realized any of that and that Ikuto had called her Amu-koi again.

She was blushing so bad that she just bowed her head. When she started walking again, Ikuto wondered why she hadn't yelled at him.

So he followed behind her in silence.

Unknown to him though........Amu was in a heated battle with herself and her heart.

_I can't believe it...............Ikuto saved me.........like always......but.....he......isn't the one i'm dating!!! I shouldn't feel this way for him! I told myself I could move on but.....I don't think i can. I love this stupid, perverted, mean neko. I always have.....that's the worst thing about it.....I always have and yet I said yes to Tadase......I guess I was trying to get rid of my feelings for Ikuto.....but it didn't work. AH! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!?!?!?!?!_

Amu looked up to realize she had been so deep in thought she had walked to her house and not even known it. Suddenly a huge clap of thunder was heard overhead. Amu looked back to see Ikuto just standing there, watching her. She started blushing again.

"What are you looking at, you pervert?!"

Ikuto said, without a second's hesitation, "The girl I'm in love with."

Amu's mouth dropped. She had never thought that would come out of his mouth! Ever!!! Yea sure he had said that he would come back and make her love him......but she never thought he would love her too!!!!!

Just then, Amu felt a huge drop of rain fall on top of her head. In the next second, it was pouring.

Ikuto took off his jacket quickly, held it over her head, and pushed her toward her door.

Even though it was a very short walk, Ikuto was soaked by the time they got to her door.

Amu looked at him worried.

_If he goes out in this......he'll get sick. He's already soaked! I guess....I guess there's only one thing I can do........_

"Come inside."

Ikuto looked at her kinda shocked. "W.....what?"

"Come inside. You're soaked and if you leave you'll get sick."

"Aw....is my Amu worried about me?"

When she didn't do anything but blush, Ikuto couldn't believe it.

_She really is worried about me. She cares. Maybe not as much as I do, but that will change soon enough._

"Alright," he says. "But I'm going through you're window. Don't want your parents freaking out and killing me or you."

He leaned forward, kissed her forehead, then disappeared.

Amu smiled to herself as she realized he was there for her.

"I'm home," she yelled as she walked in the door. "I'm really tired. I'm just going to go to my room."

And with that she ran up the stairs before anyone could stop her.

Opening the door to her room was one of the best mistakes she had ever made.

Ikuto was standing in the middle of her room with his shirt off. He was facing the door so she could she his wonderfully ripped chest.

_Oh.......my.........KAMI!!!!!!!!!_

"I'm......i'm sorry!" She slamed the door shut and ran to the bathroom.

_Oh.....wow......he's so....no! I can't think that. I have to think about him being..........STOP THINKING LIKE THAT AMU!!!!!!!! I have to get him some clothes......_

Amu opened her parents door and went to their closet. She pulled a pair of her father's black pants that he couldn't wear anymore and a black t-shirt.

She went back to her room, cracked the door and threw the clothes in. "Here......you can get dressed in there......i'll.....just wait out here."

"Aw.....but Amu-koi-" he started.

"Shut up or i'll throw you off my balcony."

Ikuto laughed to himself while he changed clothes.

_Aw.....she's so cute. Haha. I wonder how she'd feel if I fell asleep in her bed........lets find out....._

Ikuto quickly layed down on her bed, pretending to sleep. After a little while, he heard the door open.

"Ikuto......are you done? Can I-"

She stopped short when she seen him on her bed. Amu glared, walking over to him and raised her hand.

Before she smacked him though, she seen him smile. A genuine smile. Something Amu hadn't seen in a long time. She couldn't help but smile herself.

Ikuto hadn't meant to smile. But seeing her so fired up just made him want to laugh. So instead he smiled. Which saved his ass.

Amu pulled the covers up and laid down beside him. After she covered them both, she decided she was going to stare at him.

".....you're just so peaceful......" she muttered under her breath.

Ikuto heard it and almost smiled.

_I bet she would love it if I was this way all the time._

Amu decided to say something as she was falling asleep. _I mean come on. He's asleep right? It's not like he's going to hear me._

Just as she was drifting off, she managed to whisper out, "I.......love...you.......I...kuto...."

With that, she was asleep.

And Ikuto's eyes flew open. He stared at the girl who was laying beside him. _What did she just admit?! She loves me?! I......oh wow...._

He slowly wrapped his arms around her. She subconsiously leaned into him, smiling.

As he buried his face in her hair, he realized what she said might just have been true. But he was happy with the moment. Ikuto layed that with himself wrapped around her, knowing that for at least one night, she was his.

* * *

MoonLight: Yay!!! Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. It's kinda long for me but I'm going to keep trying to make them this long.

Amu: ...............WHY DID I SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!?!?!?!

Ikuto: Aw....but it was so cute, Amu-koi!

Amu: *screams too many obscenitys at him to mention*

MoonLight: *looks at Nagi* Should we just leave?

Nagi: *nods* If we don't we might get hurt in the process.

MoonLight: Well before I go, look for the next chapter hopefully soon. AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!! *walks away with Nagi*


	3. AN

Guess what guys?

I'M BACK!

Yep thats right! The Neko is Back will now be continuing soon! I'm writing as we speak so as i promised someone who loves this story, i will be making the next chaper LONGGGGGG! So it may take me a week or so to get it written but there will be a new chapter up soon!

Thanks to everyone who has read my story and liked it!


	4. The Surprise!

**Moonlight: Told you i was back!**

**Ikuto: Why? you're not that good...**

**Moonlight: *Smacks him with a shoe* Just for that you won't like this chapter...*glares***

**Ikuto: O.o**

**Amu: hehe...finally at a lose of words.**

**Ikuto: Awe but you know you like it when you hear me talk in that sexy voice, Amu-koi! *famous smirk***

**Amu: *Blushes* SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!**

**Moonlight: Well on with the story! Rima?**

**Rima: *pops out of nowhere* She does not own any part of Shugo Chara. ...BALA-BALANCE! o.o...sorry...**

The next morning, Amu woke up to the sound of breathing in her ear. She froze slightly. "Oh...its just Ikuto. ...IKUTO?" she thought to herself. She looked over to see that her slight thrashing had woken him, and he was smiling that wonderful smirk at her.

He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Good morning, Amu-koi."

Amu blushed bright red then did something Ikuto was waiting for.

She smacked him. As hard as she could. Then she started yelling at him.

"You stupid, insensitive, perverted neko! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get the hell out of my house right now!"

After all of that though, Ikuto didn't hear a word she was saying. He was looking at her face.

"She's so beautiful," he thought to himself. "The way she- ...did i just say someone was beautiful? Kami, i have to be in love with this girl..."

His thoughts were suddenly interuppted when Amu pulled him up and started dragging him toward the balcony.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! What the hell do you think you're doing," Ikuto said, a little too loudly and he knew it.

Amu growled at him. "What does it look like? I'm kicking you out!" She opened the balcony door and pushed.

Ikuto stumbled and almost landed on his face. His cat reflexes caught him though and he landed on the ledge.

"Amu-koi, thats no way to treat the man who loves you!"

Amu blushed so hard, she thought her face was on fire.

"It doesn't matter," she yelled. "I have a boyfriend already!"

Before she realized what she said, Ikuto growled. For the first time, Amu seen a look of pure anger on his face.

"Well...," Ikuto said through gritted teeth. "I guess i'm just going to have to work harder to get you away from someone who doesn't deserve you."

Amu gasped at the venom in his voice.

Ikuto leaped away from the window with Yoru at his side. He was seething with anger. He couldn't believe that she was that close to the kiddy king. But he would have her. No matter what.

Amu watched him leap away until he disappeared behind a building. "What...did i just do," she thought to herself. She could feel herself about to break down.

She turned around, to see her Shugo Chara's right in front of her with the saddest look on their face.

"Amu-chan," Ran started but was cut off.

Amu shook her head. "Don't guys. Lets...lets just go to school."

She got dressed very slowly, only really able to concentrate on the look that Ikuto had when he was leaving. The depressed look that actually made her heart ache.

"What have i done," she thought to herself. "I love that stupid neko and i probably just...made him..." Amu just sat down on her bed and began to cry.

Ran, Miki, and Su flew over and did what they could to comfort her, but it wasn't working.

When Amu finally brushed the tears away, she got up with a purpose. She had a defiant look on her face that the Chara's knew all to well.

"I will not let this get me down. I will get Ikuto back. And he will be mine!" Amu smiled to herself, knowing she wouldn't let his jealousy over Tadase get her down.

Miki smiled at Amu. "That's the Amu-chan I know," she said excitedly.

As the other two Chara's began gushing over Amu, Miki looked at her watch. "Uh...Amu?"

Amu looked at her. "Yea Miki?"

"You have five mins to get to school..."

"WHATTTTTTT?" Amu ran out her door, down the steps and out on to the side walk so fast she left a dust trail behind her.

As Amu ran into the school gates the warning bell sounded, which made her move faster.

"45 secs left...i have to get there!"

As the last bell sounded she skidded into her classroom. All the students plus the teacher looked up at her shocked. Amu's cool character took over and she calmly looked at the class and said, "Sorry" She walked over to her seat and sat down. The entire classroom burst out in "COOL AND SPICY" yells, making it hard for the teacher to get control of the class.

Amu on the inside though was still in worried. She didn't know when she would see Ikuto again, but she knew she didn't want it to be long.

As the day went on the Guardians could tell something was wrong.

Everytime Rima tried to get her to talk she would just fake a smile and act like she was listening. Rima couldn't understand what was wrong.

By the end of school, Amu was still at a lose for what to do about Ikuto. But she had a Guardians meeting so she had to concentrate at least once today. Tadase would be there.

Amu suddenly felt little butterflies at the thought of his name.

"Oh great," she thought to herself. "Are you telling me i actually love Tadase too?"

She growled to herself, stopping outside of the doors to the Royal Gardens.

As she leaned against the shining glass, she thought to herself, "Could this get any worst?"

Amu sighed and pulled herself away from the doors. She opened the doors to a party of sorts.

There were all different colors of balloons. Nagihiko had made a cake, 3 tiers, shining with a few too many candles that Yaya had obviously put on. The cake was mysteriously black and midnight blue which made Amu very suspicious.

There was tinsel, banners, and random decorations set up everywhere. There chara's were still hanging stuff and having too much fun.

Amu slowly walked over to the group. "Whats going on?"

Tadase smiled at her and walked over quickly. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek, making her blush. Amu shifted slightly but smiled at him. She still wasn't comfortable with being with him even though she was in love with Ikuto. But Tadase always made her blush.

Tadase looked at her and said, "Aruto's back. He's coming here for his welcoming back party."

Amu looked at him confused. "Aruto," she said with a cutely stupid look on her face.

Tadase laughed slightly, making her blush again.

"Aruto is Ikuto's dad. He was the reason i had to leave earlier on our date yesterday. My grandmother called me and told me he randomly showed up so i had to leave."

Amu looked like a bus had just hit her. "Wha- what? Ikuto's dad? DID I HAVE TO ASK FOR SOMETHING ELSE TO GO WRONG?" Amu couldn't help thinking that to herself.

She just knew this was going to turn out badly.

**Moonliight: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I'm actually writing the next one already!**

**Ikuto: ...did you have to make me depressing?**

**Moonlight: Yes...yes i did! ^_^**

**Ikuto: *Glares***

**Amu: ...i don't like being so depressed! Its not like me!**

**Moonlight: *Sighs as the two of them huddle in a corner together* Well give me your feedback guys! I really want to know how you guys like it. If there's anything you don't like plz tell me and i'll try to change it. Thanks to everyone who rates and comments!**


	5. The Party!

**Moonlight: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing my last chapter! I'm so happy you guys like it!**

**Ikuto: *sits, glaring at Moonlight in a corner***

**Moonlight: *blinks* What?**

**Ikuto: If she stays with that freaking kiddie king i swear i'll-**

**Tadase: Thats her choice. She will if she wants to! *Smiles triumphantly***

**Ikuto: *Lunges at Tadase, tackling him and rolling out of sight***

**Tadase: *screams from the distance* Moonlight! HELP ME!**

**Moonlight: Uhm...I do not own any thing that even relates to Shugo Chara. I'm just a highly crazed fan! XD**

**Tadase: *Screams in pain***

**Moonlight: uh...on with the story...before Ikuto kills him...*runs off***

Amu was running around, looking for something she could finally set her mind to.

"Why did i have to screw up so badly," Amu thought to herself. "If it wasn't for me and my stupid mouth, none of this would be happening...well maybe except this party. OH GOD! I forgot the party was for his dad! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a man who looked all too like the one she was in love with.

Tsukiyomi Aruto stood in the doorway, violin case strapped to his back. His midnight blue hair sparkled in the sun. His eyes, an amazing shade of purple. They twinkled as he looked over the people in the room.

They stopped on Amu with a knowing look.

Amu blushed beat red.

Tadase smiled at him and greeted him like a father.

"Aruto-kun," he said, running up to him. "Thank you for coming today! These are my friends that i've been wanting to introduce you to."

The guardians all seemed to gather in a line, why was a mystery to Amu.

Tadase smiled and started to introduce everyone.

"And this is Hinamori Amu."

Aruto smiled at her.

"So you're the one i didn't stop hearing about."

He walked over to her, took her hand, and kissed it.

Amu blushed so hard, she could feel her cheeks burning.

"Hinamori Amu, its a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you." Aruto gave her the same smirk that made her heart melt from his son.

Amu blushed even more if that were possible.

Aruto kept that smirk there as he said to her, "Ikuto wouldn't stop talking about you when he found me. You were the only thing on his mind."

The guardians all became still, looking toward Tadase.

Tadase had frozen, the smile that was on his was sickly stuck there. His eyes had a frozen, jealous look on them.

Amu looked over, nervous and worried. Tadase looked at her with a scary look on his face, the smile still frozen there.

"Shut up dad."

Amu jumped slightly as everyone turned to the door.

Ikuto was standing in the doorway as his father had moments ago.

He walked into the room, glaring at Tadase. "She has a boyfriend."

Aruto looked shocked. He blinked several times before looking back at Ikuto.

Ikuto had a dark smirk come across his face. "Its our little kiddie king. He's the one who stole her heart."

Ikuto added just a little too much emphasis on stole, which made Tadase quickly turn and glare at him, all traces of a smile gone.

"She's with me for a reason. If she didn't like me, she wouldn't have said yes," Tadase said defensively.

Ikuto just smiled. "Who ever said you weren't her second choice?"

Aruto could sense the fight brewing and quickly stepped in between them.

"Boys, come on. This is supposed to be a party!" Aruto smiled quirkly.

"This is my welcome back party so i will tolerate no such...foolery!"

Nagihiko blinked at Aruto. "Uhm...Tsukiyomi-san?"

Aruto looked at him and smiled. "Oops...sorry. Sometimes i get a little carried away."

He gave all of them a sheepish look.

Amu couldn't help but giggle at the stupidity he just created to kill the tension...which worked extremely well.

As every one sat down to begin the party, Amu's anxiety came back.

Ikuto and Tadase glared at each other from across the table.

Rima and Nagihiko had saved her and put her between them.

Her chara's came to her side to offer support but got distracted quickly. Su flew off toward the kitchen where the cake was. Ran was flying around cheering for no reason what-so-ever. And Miki was drawing a picture of the table, a wonderfully cheery scene out of most of them.

As the party went on, the atmosphere became less and less tense.

Tadase had his attention on Rima, who had done everything to cheer him up.

She had finally needed to jump on the table with Kusukusu to do her famous "Bala-Balance" move. Which had made him burst out laughing, along with the rest of them.

Since then, Tadase was happily chatting away with Rima.

Ikuto on the other hand, hadn't taken his eyes off of Amu.

She was talking with Nagihiko, trying to ignore him.

But he knew it wasn't working too well.

She kept glancing over towards him, get caught, and start blushing.

Ikuto couldn't help but smile.

"She loves me. No matter who she's with," he thought to himself.

As the party finally died down and Aruto was saying his good-byes, he came to Amu.

He gave her a very odd look for his face. It just didn't seem like it belonged.

She could see the sadness in his eyes but also the embarassement.

"I'm sorry," he started, the embarassed look getting more profound.

"If it wasn't for what i said, none of that would have happened earlier. And i sincerly apologize."

Amu shook her head.

"Its not your fault," she said. "You just didn't know."

"I would like you to come join me tomorrow for dinner," Aruto said, much to Amu's surprise.

"There are a few things i think you should hear."

Amu stared at him for a moment, then nodded. "Sure. Where?"

"Don't worry. I'll pick you up."

Amu nodded.

With that, he kissed her hand and walked over to Tadase.

Ikuto saw a perfect time to torture her, just a bit.

"So," Ikuto said behind her ear.

The warmth of his voice sent chills up her spine.

"You seem to be getting to know my father extremely well."

Amu jumped, turning to face him, startled. The only reason she had agreed was because she wanted to know more about the handsome neko in front of her.

"So what if i am," she said defensively, her outter character taking over.

Ikuto just smiled and ran his fingers across her cheek.

"I will have you, my love. Tadase or not, you will be mine."

His fingers lingered in her hair, twirling it. He leaned forward and very softly, like a butterflies whisper, kissed her cheek.

Amu closed her eyes, basking in his touch.

"Ikuto, lets go."

Ikuto sighed quietly. He didn't want to leave his love with that stupid little kiddie king. But the look his father was giving him, had him moving away from her reluctantly.

Amu looked back as she watched him walk away.

Ikuto looked over his at shoulder at her. The look on her face almost had him going back to her side.

Instead he winked at her, making her blush. He smiled and walked out of the gardens with his father.

"Well," Ikuto started.

Aruto cut him off quickly.

"Ikuto, don't act like you're just going to walk away. I know for a fact that you want her, probably more than you wanted to find me."

Ikuto couldn't look at his father.

Because he was right.

Aruto nodded. "I don't blame you. I was that way with your mother. But you can't just let her go like that if you really love her."

Ikuto looked up, startled. His father had never seemed like the kind of man to give advice.

So why now?

"You have to go after her with all of your heart. That's the only way you will get her from him. She loves you. But you have to give it your all to prove to her that you love her."

Ikuto stopped him.

"Look dad. I already know all this crap. I have too much going on right now, and i need to figure out _how_ to prove it to her. So if you don't mind, I'll see you tonight at dinner."

Ikuto jumped up to the roof of the gardens with Yoru behind him.

Aruto waited until he was out of sight then smiled.

"You really do love her," Aruto said to himself.

He walked away smiling, having confidence Ikuto would do what ever it took to get the woman he loved.

Inside, Tadase walked over to Amu.

He took her hand and pulled her to him.

Amu didn't know if she liked the look on his face.

"Amu-chan, we need to talk."

**Moonlight: Well that's the end of this chapter!**

**Tadase: *sitting black and blue in a corner, rocking back and forth***

**Ikuto: *laughs maniacally***

**Amu: Uhm...do i have to be in a relationship with either one of them?**

**Moonlight: Yes, Yes you do.**

**Amu: *sighs***

**Nagihiko: Don't worry, Amu. Ikuto's only like that with Tadase-kun.**

**Amu: But he's just so...scary.**

**Tadase: Then stay with me Amu-chan.**

**Ikuto: *Gives Tadase a glare from hell***

**Tadase: *Cowers under the couch***

**Moonlight: well...uhm...review and favorite! Keep me posted on if you like it or anything you want me to improve on. Catch ya- **

***doorbell rings, everyone looks toward the door***

**Moonlight: Who the hell could that be? *walks over to the door, opens it* OH MY GOD, ITS PHOENIX WRIGHT! O.O**

**Phoenix: BOOT TO THE HEAD! *boot flies out of nowhere, under the couch and you hear a loud smack***

**Tadase: *Moans* how did he get a boot to fly under the couch? T_T**

**Moonlight: O.o**

**Phoenix: AND ONE MORE FOR THE WIMP UNDER THE COUCH! *boot flies under the couch. you hear Tadase start crying.***

**Moonlight: UHm...bye!**


	6. The Fight!

**Moonlight: Well its time for another exciting chapter into the lives of Amuto!**

**Ikuto: Why is Tadase still here?**

**Tadase: *thumps from under couch***

**Moonlight: ...i couldn't get him out from under there...O.O**

**Amu: *Looks slightly worried. starts to look under couch* Tadase-kun are you- *gets pulled away by Ikuto. stumbles into his arms***

**Ikuto: Awe my cute little Amu-koi worries about the wimp.**

**Tadase: I AM NOT A WIMP!**

**Ikuto: Really?^.-**

**Phoenix: One for the wimp under the couch! *boot flies out of nowhere. Tadase blocks it with a tray***

**Tadase: HA HA!**

***boot flies out from behind and hits him in the back of the head***

**Tadase: WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME? T.T**

**Moonlight: Cause noone likes you? O.o Oh and i have a few shout outs this time!**

**To those special reviewers of mine who have become the light of my reviews lol.**

**alchemistlover14: It would probably be a good idea for her to stay away!**

**RomanticaKH1: Aruto has some interesting things to say this chapter lol. And Phoenix is now a regular in the intros and outros...i just laugh too hard for him not to be lol. And he's completely my husbands fault lol.**

**chokolatechan: hehe...more cliffies to come! ^^**

**addimison2: he could never be man enough to break up with Amu...too gay lol. He deserves a good gay guy though! ~_~**

**Nagihiko: Moonlight does not own anything of Shugo Chara or Phoenix Wright...no matter how much she wants them both.**

Amu looked at Tadase nervously.

"What did i do wrong? I don't like the look on his face at all," she thought to herself, as he took her hand and lead her outside.

Tadase walked, ridgedly, to the Dragon Tree and stopped with his back to Amu.

"Aruto...he has no idea what he said," Tadase said, with a surprising amount of venom in his voice.

Amu didn't know what to say. She couldn't even really move.

She had never heard him like this. For once, he actually frightened her.

More than she had ever thought possible, she was frightened. The venom in his voice had changed to hot, burning acid. Just like the look in his eyes as he turned around to face her.

The gaze was so intense that it felt like he was burning ever inch of her body with just that look.

"Aruto...he has no respect for whats mine. He had no right to say that about that...that freak!"

Amu's mouth dropped.

She couldn't believe he had said that about Ikuto.

They were like brothers, or so she had thought.

Every memory she had of Tadase talking about him, was always fond. She had never once heard this.

"He had always gotten what he wanted...even everything that was mine...but not this time. No, not this time."

The grimace that had appeared on his face scared Amu more than anything he had said.

"You're mine and thats never going to change. You can never be taken away from me."

Amu tried to be brave.

"I'm not just some child's toy you can claim. I'm a living human being, not a worthless possesion," she said in a defiant voice.

Tadase's look scorched the skin on Amu's face.

He ran up to her, grabbed her arms off her hips, and slammed her up against the tree, pinning her arms above her.

Amu's wrists began hurting as he twisted them into the bark, cutting her skin.

"Tadase, you're hurting me," she whimpered, frantic to get him off.

"You will always be mine, do you understand? That fucking neko will never be able to take you from me. NEVER," he yelled, slamming her into the tree even harder, knocking the breath out of her.

As the pain in her ribs intensified, she began to cry. Not only from the pain, but from the sheer horror of what Tadase had just become in front of her eyes.

As the first tear fell, Tadase's demeanor changed.

He released her as quickly as he had pinned her, his face changed to caring, and he looked sincerly worried.

"Amu-chan," he said, with concern in his voice.

He reached out to her, wanting to comfort the girl whom he had just hurt.

Amu pushed him away, tears not being able to hide the absolute terror in her eyes.

"Stay away from me," she whimpered, backing away. "STAY AWAY FROM ME," she yelled as she turned, tears falling, to run home.

She didn't stop til she was just inside the gate of her house.

Amu leaned up against the wall and breathed deeply.

She couldn't keep the tears out of her eyes.

"What just happened? What had gotten into him," Amu thought as she leaned her head back to look at the clear blue sky.

Just then Ran, Miki, and Su popped up beside her, worried looks plastered over their faces.

The three of them just snuggled up to her face, not saying a word.

The three of then had snuck out when they noticed Amu was gone, and had seen the whole thing happen.

They had followed her home, trying to figure out what to do. They soon decided the support would be the best thing they could do for her right now.

Amu was surprised at the gesture but was extremely grateful.

She went in the house with her head down, greeted her parents quickly, and excused herself before anything could be said.

She rushed up the stairs with tears welling in her eyes again.

She just couldn't understand what had happened today.

The person she had first loved was now a monster.

He had changed, so badly changed, she didn't know if she could even stomach to be around him anymore.

As she plopped onto her bed, she looked at the three charas in front of her.

"You're not going to tell anyone about that are you," she asked, truly concerned.

"We would never do that-dechu. You mean the world to us-dechu," Su said.

"Besides," Miki said with a smirk on her face. "We could use it as blackmail."

Amu couldn't help but smile at the effort the three were making.

But it didn't help much, no matter how much she wanted it to.

She began putting her bed cloths on and climbed in.

After her charas were asleep, Amu couldn't help but start thinking again.

For the first time in a long time, she cried herself to sleep that night not knowing what the next few days would bring or the pain that she may be forced to endure.

**Moonlight: Well...that was just completely depressing...even for me while i was writing it! O.o**

**Ikuto: ...WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I COME IN AND SAVE HER?**

**Phoenix: One for the asshole who didn't save his girl. *Boot smacks Ikuto in the head***

**Ikuto: Oh you stupid son of a- *gets smacked with another one***

**Phoenix: OBJECTION! NO CUSSING! And another for the wimp under the couch.**

**Tadase: NOOOOOO! *boot smacks him in the forehead* *cries in pain and gayness* why is it always me?**

**Moonlight: Oh and btw guys. My hubby just put up his first story so anyone who likes hellsing go check it out. questionable king is his name lol.**

**But i'm gone guys...hope you guys review and fav...i'll keep the shoutouts going too! til next time!**


	7. The Date!

**Moonlight: Hey guys...college has kept me so busy so i honestly haven't had time to write much which makes me sad... :(**

**Ikuto: Please tell me the mood picks up so i don't have to sit in a corner sulking the rest of this story?**

**Moonlight: I'm not going to tell you that! Spoilers darling, spoilers!**

**Ikuto: *glares***

**Tadase: *appears from under the couch* is...is the scary man with the boots gone?**

**Phoenix: and one for the wimp. *boot smacks Tadase on the top of the head and a cartoon lump forms. he tries to get back under the couch but the lump is too big and he just keeps hitting it.***

**Nagihiko: Uhm...can we just get on with the story?**

**Rima: Cause this is just getting weird...O.o**

**Moonlight: I do not own anything from Shugo Chara or Phoenix Wright.**

Amu awoke, sun shining brightly in her red, swollen eyes.

She rolled over reluctantly, already hearing her charas' cheerful voices.

Ran flew over and sat down on her nose.

"Amu-chan, hurry! You're going to be late for school," Ran said, rushed.

Amu just laid there and looked at her.

"I don't think i'm going to school today guys," she said.

Miki looked at her shocked.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT WHEN THE AIR CONDITIONER IS OUT?"

Amu couldn't help but smile.

Then realized she had been sweating all night under her blankets.

She sighed, knowing that there was no way she was going to school, but not wanting to stay in that stifling hot house.

"Still," she started. "I'm not going to school."

Her parents came in and they went through the process of thinking she was sick, fretting over her, and then leaving her by herself for work.

As the day went on, Amu became more and more bored.

The house was utterly quiet. The heat almost unbearable, even with the windows open.

Her charas had disappeared to go out and get some freash air.

So she was alone...with nothing to do...but think.

As she thought, her mind couldn't get off the events of yesterday.

As she was just about to begin crying again, she stopped herself.

"I refuse to be one of those little girls who cry every chance they get when things go bad," she said to the empty house.

She got up and got dressed.

As she walked out the door, she didn't know where she was going but knew she couldn't be in that house any longer.

She decided to think about dinner tonight with Aruto.

It felt like forever since he had asked her, and now she wanted to know what he had to say.

As she thought of the things that may be said, she finally looked around to see where she was.

She had walked to the park without even noticing.

She smiled remembering the times she had with all her friends there.

She walked around the park, watching the people and smiling.

Suddenly she heard an extremely familar voice.

She walked ever so much quicker to see if it really was who she thought it was.

As she turned the corner to one of her favorite places in the park, the place where she first saw Ikuto with his violin, she stopped dead.

Ikuto was standing up there with another, extremely beautiful girl.

The girl was clinging to him as much as she could, trying to rub her face in every single place she could. (sorry...just the thought of that had me loling so i put it in)

She had long black hair that was twisted in beautiful beach curls.

From what Amu could see, her eyes were a deep dark hazel.

She was dressed in what could only be called cutesy lolita, with a poofy, baby blue dress, white stockings, white heels, and a lace lolita hat that was decked out in light blue roses.

Amu couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"Ikuto-kun, I missed you so much," the girl said as she hugged him close to her.

"I hated it when you left me there, all by myself. So i followed you back to Japan! I love you Ikuto-kun!"

Ikuto looked shocked, not knowing what the hell just happened.

She had just appeared out of nowhere as he had been standing there playing, like always.

He hated this girl with a passion and was just about to tell her just that when all of a sudden, she reached up and kissed him, shoving her tongue into his mouth.

Amu's mouth dropped.

She started crying again and felt her heart break.

As she turned to run away, Ikuto caught a glance of her out of the corner of his eye.

He shoved her away.

"I don't love you," he said.

"I haven't nor will i ever. My heart belongs to someone."

He ran after her, trying to find her.

Ikuto was worried about what she would do, and the misunderstanding that had just taken place wasn't helping the situation either.

He had ran almost 5 miles, trying to find her.

He stopped just outside her house. Noone was there. At least what he could tell.

So he just hung his head and went home.

Amu, though, was sitting in the house with the lights off.

She was curled up in the corner, crying.

"I can't believe i loved him," she cried to herself.

**~later that night~**

Amu was still sitting in the same position, head on her knees and her eyes closed.

Suddenly her phone buzzed.

It was the event alarm Miki had made her set for herself, just incase she forgot.

As she picked it up, she realized her date with Aruto was in only an hour.

Hesitently, she got up. Not really wanting to go but not wanting to break a promise, she decided to do it anyway.

When she opened the door to her bedroom, she saw an outfit already laid out for her.

It was too cute to have been anyone but Miki.

It was a very light blue dress, with a small bow on the side of the waist. Strapless, with a very small amount of detail.

The dress itself was rouched around the skirt, giving it a flowing look.

Miki had also picked out a black mini jacket that had rhinestones flowing from the top to the bottom in a very cute floral pattern.

Beside these, was a set of jewlery. A blue bracelet set and a silver necklace with small blue roses intertwined in the metal. A pair of simple silver hoop earrings sat above them.

On the floor, Miki had left her a pair of black slip-ons with a rhinestone pattern to match the jacket.

Amu couldn't help but smile, ever so slightly.

Miki would always know just what to have for her to wear at times like this.

Amu slowly slid into the clothes. She fixed her hair and her make-up, just as the bell for the door rang.

"Well," she thought to herself, "time to get this over with."

Amu walked downstairs, opened the door and just about fell over.

Aruto looked strikingly like Ikuto. He had on a dark black blazer with small silver crosses on the lapel. His pants were the same color black with a dark blue stripe down each leg.

Aruto was carrying a small pink box with a black ribbon on it. In the other hand was a small bouquet of roses, suprisingly a striking purple color.

"Hello, Amu-chan," he said, handing her the box and the roses with that same smirk Ikuto always had on his face.

Amu couldn't help but blush and smile for the first time that day.

She opened the box, quickly throwing wrapping paper everywhere.

Aruto laughed, the pink rain falling around him was just too good to be true.

The box was a very dark red with intrique little designs. As she opened the box a bright, shining little neko sparkled up at her.

There was a midnight blue gemmed cat sparkling up at her from a dark purple lace choker.

The neko itself had a familar looking grin on his face.

Amu's smiled faded, tears welling in her eyes.

Aruto looked worried immediately.

"Amu-chan, are you ok?"

Amu burst out in tears, fell on to Aruto and burst out the whole story in very short, gasping sentences.

Aruto sighed, "Amu, what did she look like?"

"She had long, black, curly hair and a cute lolita outfit, and and,,,,,,," Amu started crying again.

Aruto cringed. "Amu...that's my fault."

Amu looked up at him with tears filling her eyes.

Aruto sighed, "That was my friends daughter. When Ikuto came to find me, she had seen him and immediately fell in love with him. Before we left to come back to Japan, she tried every thing in the book to get him to be with her. She even kissed him."

Amu looked horrified.

"Hold on! Its not as bad as it sounds. He would always push her away and say i have someone very dear to me at home. I love her and only her."

Amu blinked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Then," Amu started, tears finally leaving her eyes. "Then why is she here?"

Aruto sighed.

"Again, thats all my fault. I told her right before i left where we were going. She must have followed us here just to see if she could get him. I'm sorry Amu. I never thought she would show up though."

Amu shook her head.

"I don't blame you. He should have never let her kiss him."

"I highly doubt Ikuto would even want her to since he was only telling me about you the whole ride on the plane. I swear, i think i knew you're whole life story before we even touched down!"

Aruto started laughing at the blush that rose very quickly to Amu's face.

As she started to stutter, trying to find something to say, Aruto smiled.

"He loves you," he said, as sure as he was that Ikuto was his son.

"I don't think he could love anyone else either."

Amu blinked then smiled, having no more doubts about him. Now all she had to do was figure out what SHE was going to do!

**~Later That Night~**

Aruto had taken her out to one of the best resturants in town, and had given her the laugh she needed.

As he drove her home, she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

Aruto had told her things about Ikuto she had never dreamed possible.

Like how, when he was a kid, Utau would pick on him and he would secretly go to his dad and cry, proving he wasn't as strong as he wanted everyone to believe he was.

She had never honestly felt more at ease about anyone than she had at that moment.

Amu just knew that he was the person who would be there for her, protect her, be her rock.

If only she had figured this out a long time ago.

Now she had worst problems to figure out.

Tadase.

How could Amu leave him without things getting even more worse then what they already were?

Tadase was crazy with jealousy.

Amu knew that.

But what would happen if she left him?

Aruto heard her sigh then and glanced over.

She had been so happy and bubbly up until now.

Aruto had thought everything was fine.

He was worried if the reason she had changed her mood so suddenly was because of something he said involving Ikuto.

But that couldn't be it.

He had seen the look in Amu's eyes.

It was the purest of loves he had seen since his wife.

Aruto smiled slightly as he turned into Amu's drive.

He parked, turned off the car, and turned to look at Amu.

"Amu," he started, "whats wrong? You were so happy earlier..."

Amu turned to look at him with a slightly sad smile on her face.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Promise. I just need a little rest."

With that, she leapt out of the car before he could say anything.

**~Inside her bedroom~**

As she opened the door to her room, she sheded the jacket and started undressing.

Amu didn't know what to do.

Tadase, the person she had had a crush on, fell for, then dated, was now the person who honestly scared her the most.

His cool, calm outer being, was completely different if you made him mad.

Amu had seen it before.

He never took his anger out on her, but it scared her none the less.

She finished putting her pajamas on and slid into bed.

The air was still stifiling, her room like a oven.

She sighed, feeling like she was being roasted alive.

Amu thought to herself just how much cooler it would be if she opened her balcony door.

Just as she sat up to do so, it opened and a dark figure walked in.

Before she could really think anything about it, it smashed her head with a blunt object and she was out.

But just a split second before she was unconcious, she seen the glint on blonde hair.

**Ikuto: ...could you really not have made this any more cheerful?**

**Moonlight: Well I was going to but it seemed like i couldn't think of anything to actually make up in length for this chapter and this makes the story better in my pov.**

**Ikuto: I'm pretty sure i hate you right about now...**

**Phoenix: *Looks at Moonlight* Would he deserve one?**

**Moonlight: *Nods***

**Phoenix: *Throws a shoe and hits Ikuto in the head* And one for the a-hole.**

**Moonlight: See you next time!**


End file.
